It is commonplace for electronic program guides (EPGs) used to navigate a multitude of television channels to provide a listing including text descriptions of titles of programs. Sometimes text descriptions may not sufficient for a viewer to make an informed selection of what to watch on TV. Hence, “channel surfing” is a popular means for finding a program.
When two or more tuners are available, a clip or trailer can be provided by using the secondary tuner to “surf” while a primary tuner continues to provide a primary program. But, generally when only one tuner is available, only one show can be viewed at a time. If the user is “surfing” for the next show to watch, he can only see one active channel at a time. A common solution is to have a single live playback in the corner of the screen based upon the highlighted entry in the on-screen text display.